Something Worth Dying For
by marauderette-47
Summary: Lily finds out she's pregnant. At first she's elated, but then she realizes that she's bringing a child into a dangerous world filled with war and hate. And who's there to console her as she cries? James, of course! Fluffy one-shot filled with love! R&R!


Something Worth Dying For

By: marauderette-47

Disclaimer: I will NEVER own Harry Potter:(

A/N: Kind of a saddish/sweetish one-shot that I had in my head - I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>The moment you truly start living is the moment you realize what you would die for.<em>

James Potter came through the front door of his home, shaking the rain out of his dark hair. He hadn't meant to get in so late, but Moody had kept him extra late at Auror Training, and there wasn't a lot he could do about it.

"Lily?" James shouted. When his wife didn't respond immedietly as she normally did, James got a little worried. He tried to tell himself that nothing was wrong, and she just hadn't heard him, but he wasn't sure. He warily made his way through the front hall, and found himself in the living room.

Lily was on the couch, curled in a ball, with tears freely falling down her face. James immedietly dropped the umbrella he'd been carrying, tore his jacket off, and ran to his love.

"Lils? Lils, what's wrong? Talk to me!" James begged, shaking Lily's shoulders as he sat next to her on their pearly white couch. His only response was a choked sob that tore from Lily's throat.

"Lily, what's wrong?" James begged. "You're killing me, I have to help you! Please don't cry, _please._"

The pleading tone in James's voice seemed to break through Lily's stupor, and she spared a glance at her husband. "How _could _we?" she whispered, tortured.

"What's wrong? Are you sick? Are you hurt?" James asked, wrapping his arms around his wife. "Whatever it is, darling, we'll get through it. I will protect you, no matter what, I swear it."

"We should have been more careful," Lily whispered, shaking her head and burrying her face in her husband's neck.

"What do you mean?" James asked carefully.

"I went to - to St. Mungo's today." Lily said shakily, trying to get a grip on herself.

"Why? Are you alright?" James asked.

"I'm..." Lily whispered. She took a deep breath to steady herself before saying in a shockingly clear voice. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" James aksed happily. "Lily, that's wonderful! We're about to be parents!"

"That was my first thought, too." Lily said. "And I couldn't w-wait to tell y-you. But after I thought about it for a...for a little while, I began to realize that we're bringing a child into the worst possible atmosphere to grow up in. There's a _war _going on, James, and we've pretty much damned our baby's childhood."

"Lily, Lily." James soothed, hugging his love tenderly. "Love, it'll be alright. We will protect our lilttle darling with everything in us. I will _die _before I let _anyone _touch him or her. I know what's going on in the world - there's not a day that goes by that I wonder if it will be the last morning I wake up to your snoring and kisses. But...but we can't let that _affect _us right now. I'm _elated _that we're going to have a baby - and we're going to be the best parents in the _world."_

"But what if something happens to him?" Lily asked tortured, looking at James with the pleading eyes of a two year old.

"Nothing will," James assured Lily. "I _swear _it. You and our little baby will make it through this war. And we'll go to our baby's wedding, and we'll teach our baby how to fly on a broomstick, and we'll drop our baby off at the Hogwarts Express when he's eleven - wow, he'll be a wonderful wizard, or witch. I mean, the baby will have _your _brains, and _my _Quidditch skills. Perfect combination, don't you think?"

At that, Lily cracked a smile, and allowed James to soothe her.

"And we'll see our baby's babies, and we'll watch our baby grow, and we'll love our baby with everything in us. And everything will be _perfect._ You'll see."

"Okay." Lily whispered, dropping a hand to her stomach. She thought towards her baby, _I love you. So much, baby. Be safe. Be strong._

"Have you eaten?" James asked. "Are you hungry? I'll make you dinner."

Lily leaned over and kissed her husband's cheek. She thanked him for his thoughtfullness, and told him that that would be wonderful. When he left the room, Lily kissed her hand and pressed her hand to her stomach. She would make sure that the reality James had drawn for her _became _a reality. She would love her baby more than anything else in the world. She had truly started living the moment that hand touched her stomach - for she had realized what she would truly _die _for.

* * *

><p><strong>It's just a little one-shot, but I liked writing James being so compassionate and sweet:) Please, review!<strong>


End file.
